


Minis Vel Mate Radscorpion

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [38]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Birthday Sex, Come Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oviposition, Period Sex, Rape, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Taylor Andersen is the Sole Survivor's daughter, and she's a bit of a rule-breaker. She's not allowed to leave the house after midnight, allegedly because it's too "dangerous". Naturally, just about to turn eighteen, she doesn't play by her parents' rules, and she runs off to see her boyfriend in one of the vaults.She never gets that far, though...
Relationships: Giant Radscorpion/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monster fucking [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read the tags carefully - this has some rough / dark themes.   
> Also, Taylor speaks Danish on occasion. It's nothing groundbreaking, and it doesn't matter to the plot / overall understanding of the story. I will mark it in italics.

Sanctuary Hills. A wonderful place to live for a young woman like Taylor Andersen. Certainly better than those crammed vaults, with their stagnant air and odd scent and downright  _ weird _ inhabitants. That being said, there were still good things about the underground vaults, built way back, before the bombs fell. 

Taylor was the only daughter of the Sole Survivor. With both her parents around, she felt like one of the luckiest women alive. Plenty of people only had one, or maybe neither, of their parents, and she couldn’t imagine how much that must hurt. 

Physically, Taylor was a strong woman, fit like one of those pre-war Olympic athletes. The other residents of Sanctuary Hills often joked that she could bench-press a super mutant, to which she just grinned and flexed her arms, essentially proving them right. She would  _ love _ to fight a super mutant or two - provided she had a steady supply of Stimpaks, of course - and put her strength to good use. As it was, she had to settle for chopping wood and lifting heavy things. 

Taylor wasn’t one to break the rules. She wasn’t a stickler for rules, by any means, but she wouldn’t deliberately break them - except for one. This rule was that she wasn’t allowed outside after midnight. Her parents were anxious that she would get kidnapped if she was out and about after dark, and while she understood it, she still didn’t like it. She was adamant that she could take care of herself, that no one could hurt her. Not when she was armed with a handgun and her bare fists. 

Nevertheless, she broke this rule quite often to go see her boyfriend from vault 111. No one at Sanctuary Hills knew of her relationship, not even her parents whom she could tell everything. She wanted to wait for the right moment to reveal that she had a boyfriend. Thankfully, he wasn’t very far away, so seeing him wasn’t  _ too _ difficult, but going out after her parents had fallen asleep was still anxiety-inducing, no matter how many times she did it. 

One particular time was worse than all the others, however. 

She was on her way to vault 111, like she had done so many times before, when something got her attention. Turning down the volume on her pip-boy and turning off the light, she crouched behind a cluster of bushes and peered through the branches. 

Not far away, a group of super mutants stood around a campfire, shouting and grunting, while their hounds sniffed around. They probably patrolled the area. Taylor cursed inwardly and was about to quietly step back when one of the hounds stared in her direction and sniffed the air. Then it howled, and it was a most chilling and haunting sound, before its small eyes were trained on her, and Taylor knew she had been discovered. 

She threw caution to the wind and bolted. The hounds were faster, however, and quickly gained on her while the ground trembled under the thundering footsteps of the super mutants and the air was filled with the haunting howls of their pets. 

As she ran, she was reminded that she wasn’t  _ completely _ helpless - she did have a gun with her, albeit it was only a nine millimeter handgun. Taking it out and turning around to take aim, Taylor didn’t see the hound in front of her, tripped over it, and fell face-first into the dirt. 

“ _For Satan i Helvede_ _,_ ” she cursed and clawed at the ground, trying desperately to get up. The hound put its front paws on her back to keep her down and howled again. This time, it sounded slightly different and was probably a sign to its masters that it had caught the prey. 

“I won’t go down that easily,” Taylor snarled, turned around, and shot the hound in the head, unloading an entire magazine in its awfully ugly face. It whimpered and withdrew while shaking its head. 

“No!” one of the closest super mutants roared, and before Taylor knew what was really happening, the world was turned upside down, and a sinking feeling settled in her stomach, and she realized she had been picked up by one of the super mutants. 

“Put me down!” she screeched and pounded on the mutant’s arm, but the monster was impervious to her - feeble - attack. The super mutant simply roared in her face, and the stench emanating from its mouth was enough to make her gag. 

The super mutant turned around and began walking back to the campfire, and although Taylor used all her strength, the super mutant remained unbothered by her pounding and kicking and screaming that gradually lost all power. 

“Please don’t eat me,” she whimpered and squirmed in the tight grip, but all the monsters did were laugh. 

“Tasty dinner,” one of them growled. 

Then, just as the super mutant was about to put her in the massive cauldron, something flashed from the side, and the super mutant yelled in what Taylor hoped was pain. It dropped her, and she just barely managed to fall beside the cauldron. She whipped her head from side to side in the hopes of catching a glimpse of who had saved her. 

When she saw, she nearly screamed.

It wasn’t a ‘who’ that had saved her, but rather a ‘what’. 

Feasting on the unhygienic flesh of the super mutants was a giant radscorpion. The sheer size of it had Taylor’s mind boggling, and she recoiled in horror, accidentally knocking her head against the cauldron and thus producing a loud metallic sound. The radscorpion scuttered, turned around, and looked straight at Taylor. 

For the second time that night, she threw caution to the wind and bolted as soon as she got to her feet. She didn’t get very far, however, before a piercing pain bloomed in her left leg, and she doubled over, clutching the leg with a whimper. Another attempt at fleeing failed as her vision got fuzzy around the edges and she began feeling woozy. She crawled away from the radscorpion, but it didn’t take long for the beast to catch up to her, and when it did, Taylor expected it to kill her. 

Instead, it grabbed her with its massive claws and hoisted her high up in the air, like a trophy, and started expertly navigating through the forest. Taylor recognized the area, seeing as she had been here countless times, yet fear covered her body in small droplets. She didn’t know what the radscorpion wanted with her; it hadn’t killed her yet, and since it was spending so much time and energy carrying her somewhere, it almost seemed like it had bigger plans for her. But what plans could a creature like a giant radscorpion  _ possibly _ have for a human female like her? 

She didn’t have to speculate much longer, or rather, she didn’t  _ get to _ before they had reached what was obviously the beast’s lair. It was a giant hill, and the entrance was blocked by a massive boulder. 

“Please don’t,” Taylor whimpered and squirmed in the radscorpion’s grip, but it was futile; the creature effortlessly used its many legs to pry the boulder away from the entrance. With the lair no longer being blocked, Taylor could see light inside it, and curiosity had her forgetting to fight, which was all the radscorpion was looking for. 

The second she stopped squirming, it dropped her on the ground and scuttered out of the lair. 

“Hey! Don’t leave me here!” Taylor shouted and ran to the entrance that quickly closed, the massive boulder being rolled back in front of it. She pounded on it, but the only result was a sore hand. Once alone, she noticed how eerily quiet it was in here. There might be light - and thus, electricity - but there was no humming as there usually was. 

She turned around to get a look at her new living situation, and was surprised to find it was almost like a pre-war house. There even was something like a bathroom to the right of the room. Venturing closer revealed a bathtub and a toilet. She tried flushing. It worked. 

“What the hell does a radscorpion need a working toilet for? Not to mention a bathtub,” Taylor wondered to herself and stroked her fingertips over the porcelain of the bathtub. 

The rest of the lair was rather empty, albeit comfortably warm. There was nowhere to sleep, not a bed or a couch or even a sleeping bag, so Taylor was forced to sleep on the floor. That night, she lay awake and watched the clock on her pip-boy get closer and closer to midnight. 

“Happy birthday, Taylor,” she mumbled when the digits showed 12:00am. “Welcome to adulthood.” Her eyes got misty when she remembered that she had been on her way to her boyfriend. He knew she was supposed to come tonight. What would he say when she didn’t show up? Would he be worried? Would he start searching for her?

She scoffed softly at herself. “Of course he will. He loves you, of course he’ll be worried and start searching,” she mumbled and turned on her back with her arms behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. 

She must have fallen asleep eventually, because she woke up to the sound of the boulder being moved. Sitting up as if pulled by a wire, she wasn’t even properly awake when she scooted back towards the bathroom, hoping to hide. 

However, she didn’t get very far before the radscorpion entered the cave-turned-house. Upon entering, it looked around, as if searching for her. Taylor stayed very still and quiet, putting a hand over her mouth to try and silence her breathing. The beast hissed, and she could hear its many legs tap over the ground. Tears sprung to her eyes as she laid flat beneath the bathtub, desperately hoping to remain in hiding. 

It seemed to work, until the radscorpion searched the bathroom with a claw, and Taylor yelped when the tip touched her hips. 

“ _For helvede_ _,_ ” she cursed and wiggled further towards the wall, but the radscorpion would have none of it - it grabbed her ankle and dragged her out from hiding. She had expected the claws to hurt, but oddly enough, they didn’t, even though they could probably slice through steel with ease. 

When the creature didn’t make any attempt on her life, Taylor slowly got to her feet and, staring intensely at her ‘host’, sneaked out of the bathroom. She had hoped that the radscorpion had forgotten to block the entrance, but no such luck. The boulder was back in place. 

Taylor decided she might as well explore the rest of the house now that she was here. One of the rooms was bigger than the others, and in here, there was a breeding bench. She had seen them before at the Abernathy farm, but couldn’t for the life of her figure out why a giant radscorpion would need one of those. It was, essentially, a huge slab of concrete on a low piedestal placed on the ground, and was made so that Brahmin and other creatures had an easier time procreating. 

Another room had a giant nest made of branches and dirt, clearly made for the radscorpion. 

She walked out of the nesting room and towards the kitchen. It seemed to have been stripped of food, but she did find a couple of bottles of cooking oil. Like this creature could cook...! 

Taylor had been so engrossed in exploring that she hadn’t heard the boulder move, but the sudden influx of light made her turn her head. Dragging with it a huge mattress was the radscorpion, and her heart leapt into her throat - maybe now she could escape! The entrance was free! However, some kind of force had her feet stuck to the ground, and no matter how much she wanted to run, she seemed unable to. 

“Is that for me?” she asked feebly and pointed at the mattress, and, believe it or not, the radscorpion bobbed its entire upper body in what she perceived to be a nod. Taylor’s mouth dropped, and she clumsily backed away so that the creature had room to maneuver the mattress into one of the empty rooms. Her room, probably, by the looks of it. 

She crept towards the room as the radscorpion exited and threw herself onto the mattress. It was wonderfully comfortable compared to the floor, and she couldn’t believe it, but she quietly thanked the radscorpion. 

Then there was another sound of something metallic being dragged over the ground, and Taylor stuck her head out of the room to inspect the noise. It was a giant barrel of water that the radscorpion was dragging towards the bathroom. 

“What... what are you  _ doing _ ?” she asked incredulously and hesitantly followed the creature. Turned out, it poured the contents of the barrel into the bathtub. This was a game changer for Taylor. It was... intelligent enough to understand her, and intelligent enough to know what a bathtub was used for. Intelligent enough to fill it with water so she could get clean. 

Taylor crept into the bathroom beside the radscorpion and, while keeping a sharp eye on her captor, dipped a hand into the water. It was warm. Not enough to be scalding, but just on the comfortable side. 

“Look away,” she ordered, and a part of her scolded her for thinking the beast would be clever enough to understand the order, but that part was stunned into silence when the giant creature turned around and even put its claws over its face. With hurried fingers, Taylor undid her vault suit and threw it on the floor before lowering herself into the warm water. A deep, content moan left her, and she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. 

Silence settled over them, and when Taylor hadn’t heard the creature move in a while, she opened her eyes a sliver to look at it. It had turned around and now watched her with its many eyes. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled and turned her gaze away. The radscorpion hissed softly, and Taylor couldn’t help a small smile. 

As it turned out, the radscorpion didn’t want to kill her. Taylor realized this early on during the next few days, seeing as it didn’t hurt a blonde hair on her head. Instead, it seemed like it almost tried communicating with her. It screeched and hissed and swung its deadly tail and stinger, all in very specific, almost hypnotic ways. The creature seemed to understand when she talked, and although it, obviously, couldn’t talk back, she liked to think she understood it as well. 

Occasionally, when she couldn’t find something, she would curse. Upon mentioning the item she couldn’t find, her saviour-turned-captor clicked its mandibles and claws, upon which the creature left the house. Puzzled, she would stare after the radscorpion until the boulder was back in place, and then go about her day. 

She was even more puzzled when the radscorpion came back - carrying the item she couldn’t find earlier. Obviously not the exact same, but something similar. 

At other times, when she grew sad and homesick and just wanted to scream and cry, it was like the radscorpion could feel her mood and react accordingly. When these moods hit, and she was sulking in her room, her captor lowered its claws and seemed almost...  _ hesitant _ to be near her. As if it didn’t want to further upset her. As if it...  _ regretted _ abducting her. 

It was almost like it cared for and about her. 

Like it considered her a  _ friend. _

It was a few days later that Taylor learned that it actually  _ did _ see her as more than just a captive. She wandered around the house, trying to find something to do, when she heard a noise by the entrance. Thinking it was the radscorpion returning home, she went to greet it, but when the boulder was removed, it wasn’t her saviour-turned-captor she saw, but rather another radscorpion. She shrieked and jumped back, but it was too late - the enemy had detected her and jumped her. It pinned her to the ground and swung its stinger rapidly from side to side, no doubt relishing her terrified pheromones. 

“No, please, no, don’t hurt me!” she screamed and thrashed, trying to push the radscorpion off of her. It was no use - the enemy was infinitely much stronger than her. Tears began welling up into her eyes; she didn’t want to die! 

The radscorpion was about to sting her when it suddenly disappeared, and a terrible screech as well as a tearing sound filled the air. Taylor sat up and immediately crawled backwards to get away. Panting heavily and with tears streaming down her face, she watched a most unusual scene unfold - two radscorpions fighting. She had dirt under her nails, some of which had broken when she had clawed at the scorpion’s plated armour. 

The two beasts wrestled, hissed, and screeched, but the fight ended quickly and had her saviour as the victor. 

“Oh, thank God,” she whispered and ran to her radscorpion to hug it tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She squeezed herself tightly against her captor’s armoured body, only vaguely noticing that she was as good as naked. Her vault suit had been torn when the opposing radscorpion had been ripped off of her. She didn’t pay it too much attention, though - she was just happy to be alive. Besides, her captor had seen her naked plenty of times before, so it wasn’t like this was anything new. 

The radscorpion hissed softly and swung its stinger slowly from side to side, bringing its claws up to hug her as well. 

It definitely considered her a friend; someone to protect; someone to take care of. 

In the following days, they sat closer when Taylor read, and they ate together, although Taylor found the radscorpion’s diet disgusting. They ‘talked’ more, and the way Taylor spoke to him turned softer and kinder. She now understood that the radscorpion wanted to make her stay here a comfortable one, and for that, she was eternally grateful. So many creatures only thought of murdering and eating their victims, or worse. 

One day, when Taylor woke up, there was a sticky feeling between her legs. She groaned softly and turned on her back, a numb and tingling hand slowly making its way to her crotch. It was, indeed, wet, and she didn’t understand why. At first, she feared she might have accidentally wet herself in her sleep, and she frowned lightly. She fought to open her eyes and blinked a few times to get her vision under control. 

She lifted her hand and looked at the fingers she had used to feel the wetness. They were red, a few black clots mixing with what smelled like blood. Staring at the blood, she was completely taken aback. 

Obviously, she knew what it was. She was eighteen years old and born in a woman’s body. It was bound to happen sooner or later - her period. It was just a wonder it hadn’t happened sooner. Taylor was the only teenager at Sanctuary Hills who still hadn’t gotten her period upon reaching fourteen years of age. When it still hadn’t come two years later, she had been ashamed. It wasn’t like she looked  _ forward _ to the monthly pain, or the blood, or the fatigue, but she did look forward to becoming a woman. Not to mention that the other teenagers made fun of her for not having gotten it yet. 

Her mom had taken her to several doctors, but none of them had been able to tell why she was a late bloomer. Their best bet was that she was so athletic that her body simply didn’t have the excess energy to begin her period. They had explained that sometimes, when a woman is extremely muscular, strong, or athletic, the muscles would take up all the energy the body would otherwise need to start producing eggs. 

Satisfied with this explanation, her mom had taken up the mantle of explaining the whole process to Taylor. Everything from what happened, biologically, to what she would need once it did happen. 

She would need water to hydrate, and something to absorb the blood. Preferably something sweet to eat, as well, just for comfort. 

Taylor got up, and as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, a heaviness settled in her lower stomach, and she groaned quietly, putting a hand on the area. She got up, and it felt like her intestines fell out through her vagina. 

“ _Hvad fanden i Helvede,_ ” she whispered and laughed softly and stumbled out of her room to enter the radscorpion’s nesting room. She found him sleeping in his nest, and she felt a bit sheepish as she walked over to him and gently patted his head. 

“Hey.”

He didn’t respond, so she patted him a bit firmer. 

“Hey, I, uhm, I kinda need something.” 

The radscorpion hissed softly, but it was far from threatening, instead inquisitive. 

“I’m... I’m bleeding. From down there,” she mumbled and felt a blush go over her face. The creature let out another inquisitive sound and slowly lifted himself on his many legs before looking at her. “I need some fresh, cold water and something that can absorb the blood. Plus, something good to eat, if you can manage that.”

The radscorpion screeched and clicked his claws, upon which Taylor chuckled.

“Don’t worry, it’s totally normal, it happens to every woman I have met.” 

He clicked his mandibles and came over to her and lifted a claw. There was a time where Taylor would have been nervous, or even scared, of what the radscorpion would do, but now she was just curious. 

As it turned out, he simply ran the edge of his claw over the slit of her bloody pussy. An involuntary shiver went through her, and she gasped softly, her eyes widening as she looked at the radscorpion. Seemingly not noticing her reaction, he moved the claw to his face and seemed to sniff the bloody edge. 

Then he hurried out of the house. Puzzled as to his behaviour, Taylor looked after him and drew a soft sigh. There was no telling what he was up to. Hopefully he would come through for her. 

Not thirty minutes later, he returned with a barrel of water, a couple bottles of - clean - water, and something that looked soft and fuzzy. 

The barrel of water was rolled into the bathroom while the bottles and fuzzy material were dropped onto the ground for Taylor to pick up. 

The bottles of water were wonderfully cold and felt so damn good rolling over her tongue and down her throat. She emptied almost half of one of them before she looked closer at the soft and fuzzy material. It turned out to be pieces of a fur coat. Taylor grimaced as she picked it up; the material felt gross and would definitely need a thorough rinse before going anywhere  _ near _ her cunt. 

She knew he had done his best, and she was very thankful for that. 

So, she took the pieces of fur and brought it into the bathroom where the radscorpion had finished loading the lukewarm water into the bathtub. She lowered herself into it and started rubbing the fur pieces together to get the dirt and grime out of it. As she worked and cleaned herself, she noticed that the radscorpion watched her intensely. 

Eventually, the water turned disgusting, and Taylor got out of the tub to dry off, leaving the fur to hang over the edge of the tub so they could dry as well. Naked and glistening, she looked at herself in the broken mirror above the sink. Her face seemed slightly fleshier without being fat, and when she dried off her breasts, she noticed they were a lot more sensitive than usual, as well as feeling softer. Just touching them with a towel, a shiver rolled through her, and she couldn’t help a soft moan, immediately blushing and glancing at the radscorpion to see if he had noticed anything. 

He just watched her, his many eyes glistening and his stinger swinging slowly from side to side. 

Taylor quickly dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body before hurrying to her room. Here, she spent some time warming up her body. She was no stranger to the joys of the flesh - she was, however, new to how sensitive her entire body was. Areas that previously seemed devoid of nerve endings were now set ablaze by the most fleeting of touches. Places that had never brought her pleasure now had her inhaling sharply and biting her lip. 

Now, she truly understood the intensity of the so-called ‘erogenous zones’, and she definitely understood the appeal of touching them. Small jolts of electricity went through her whenever her fingers brushed against her nipples or over her clit; it made her head swim and made her eyelids slide over her blue eyes, shielding them from the dim lights of her room. 

It seemed to take forever, yet no time at all. Touching her clit proved the most rewarding; she would feel elated, and her body would buzz with excitement. She started out just stroking the little nub, up and down, gentle at first. Then, as she grew more comfortable with these new sensations, she got braver; she began rubbing it a bit firmer, now in small, sharp circles, and  _ that _ definitely yielded positive results. 

Her back arched slightly off the bed, and she couldn’t believe how good everything felt. With her boyfriend, things hadn’t been this intense. She loved him, and she was certain he loved her as well, yet these sensations had never been so intense or appeared so quickly. 

She remembered the first time he had gotten in her vault suit - he had found her hole and immediately thought that was her cunt. It made her snort thinking back. He was a bit naive and didn’t know a lot about sex, but to be fair, neither did she. They were just having a bit of fun together, learning together, being awkward together.

She kind of missed him.

It came as a surprise to her, however, that she didn’t feel much remorse or guilt over the fact that she would probably never see him again. At least not right now. 

Right now, she was prepared to hump the goddamn radscorpion in the next room just to see what would happen. It was like her body was urging her to do things she would never normally do, things she would normally find repulsive. However, the idea of being with the radscorpion didn’t seem like such a bad idea. What was the worst that could happen? He clearly didn’t want to hurt her, let alone kill her. His diet consisted mostly of already dead creatures, so she wasn’t in danger of being eaten, either. 

Taylor looked at the closed door and bit her lower lip as she fondled her clit. She panted heavily and let out the occasional moan and whimper, the powerful sensations growing ever more powerful by the second as she touched herself. 

‘No,’ she told herself, ‘it’s probably the wisest not to do something you might regret later.’ With a subdued whine, she pressed her fingers firmer against her clit and rubbed it firmer and faster, making her gasp and grunt before biting her lip harder. She didn’t want to make her activities  _ too _ obvious, although she didn’t know why. It wasn’t like this was  _ bad _ ... right? 

All of a sudden, her breathing started coming faster, and she could hear the blood thundering in her ears, and she choked out a gasp, couldn’t stop touching herself, and then,  _ there _ , that felt  _ amazing _ \---! 

Her body spasmed and jerked, and she couldn’t hold back a series of suppressed sounds, her cunt clenching hard around nothing. She felt light as a feather, and it really felt like she was floating on a cloud, her eyes closed and her mouth wide open as her back arched off the bed. 

It lasted for so long her mind went blank and fuzzy, and when she opened her eyes a sliver, her vision was blurry and she couldn’t seem to focus on any one thing. 

“ _Fuck mig_ _,_ ” Taylor whispered and laughed softly, putting a hand on her forehead. It was damp with sweat, and she wiped it off with the back of her hand. 

For a few minutes, she just relaxed and got her breathing under control again. Then she turned on her side, a dopey smile on her face. 

Now, falling asleep took no time at all. 

It took roughly three days for the bleeding to stop. During these three days, Taylor was in excruciating pain, and although her mom had told her that exercising would help relieve the pains, she absolutely did not feel like exercising when it felt like her uterus and ovaries were tearing themselves apart. It was misery, but the radscorpion was gentle in all things he did. He brought her good food and bottles of clean water every day. He even managed to find her sugary treats to bring her comfort. 

During these three days, Taylor slept a lot, almost only awake to visit the bathroom and eat. 

When the three days were over, and there no more bleeding, she was happy and felt oddly reborn, like it had been a transformation. Maybe it had been - it was her first period, after all. That was pretty big!

Taylor relaxed as she walked through the house, a new-found delight in the art on the walls making her smile. It came as a surprise to her when the radscorpion came up to her and gently took a hold of her arm in one of its claws. 

“What is it?” she asked warmly and stroked his pincer. He hissed in a soft, endearing way and led her to the room with the breeding bench. Confusion welled up in her chest, and she frowned lightly. Not only had she never seen him in this room before, she had also never been in here with him. 

“What are you doing?” she asked and looked at him, but this time, he didn’t answer - he simply made her bend over the bench, and  _ now _ she understood what his idea was. 

“You can’t be---  _ oh _ .” 

She turned around and saw him standing on his hindlegs, and between his legs bobbed something truly monstrous - roughly a foot and a half long, it was pitchblack and at  _ least _ as thick as her arm. Considering her strong and athletic build, that wasn’t something to take lightly. The head was red as the blood she had been dripping for the past three days, and, despite its intensity, was a mild contrast to the blackness of the shaft. Furthermore, it was flat like that of a horse cock and littered with spikes and barbs. It was terrifying to behold, and there was absolutely  _ no way _ that thing was going near her. 

“You are  _ not _ being serious right now,” she said, trying to sound powerful and dominant, like she was the one in control. The power was taken out of her words, however, by the wavering in her voice. 

It was somewhat embarrassing to think, but this was the first cock she had ever seen. Despite having a boyfriend, she had never seen the equipment a man packed. She had touched her his dick, but that had been with a hand down his pants and without having it whipped out. Yet she wasn’t stupid or ignorant of what the radscorpion wanted - he wanted to fuck her, and that was a terrifying thought. 

“It’s not going to fit!” Taylor claimed and tried pulling away, but the radscorpion changed position to stand behind her and loom in over her, his massive pincers holding her down. Determined not to let anything non-consensual happen between them, Taylor took a few deep, steadying breaths and tried to get her body to stop trembling. She was only partly successful. 

With a final shaky exhale, she reached a hand down to feel him. He was completely dry. There was no... what was it called? Pre-cum? Yeah, that sounded about right. There was none of that, and that, coupled with the size of the thing, made her stomach tighten with unease.  _ If _ he was successful in penetrating her, then it was going to hurt like a  _ bitch _ if she didn’t do something about her own situation. 

She had heard her friends and other teenagers in Sanctuary Hills talk about sex like it was the greatest thing invented since the Tech Vaults. It was fantastic, it was wonderful, it was  _ amazing! _ Provided that both parties were equally into it, of course, and that the woman was thoroughly wet. As wet as possible. Taylor assumed this was so the slide and drag of the man’s cock would be easier and not hurt as much, but she was far from sure - she had never bothered to ask. 

Realizing she wasn’t going to get there like this, and that she needed some assistance, she squirmed to get on her back and look up at the radscorpion. 

“Wait, please, wait, I have an idea,” she whispered and held up her hands in the universal ‘stop’ motion. The radscorpion hissed and snapped his claws, but nonetheless complied and moved off of her to allow her to get down from the bench and do her thing. She could see in his many eyes and in his body language that he wasn’t happy about this, and it sent a chill down her spine that made her shiver. His swinger swung quickly from side to side, and he clicked his mandibles impatiently. There was no doubt that he was fighting the instinct to forcefully bend her over the bench and take what he wanted, with no care for her pleasure or pain. 

“I’ll be quick,” Taylor mumbled and ducked beneath his pincers to dash to the kitchen. Here, she quickly found the cabinet with the cooking oils. She didn’t know if her plan was a good one, but she had to try - there was no way she was going to get herself wet enough to accommodate a cock of his size in the conventional way. So, oil it was. 

She returned to the breeding room on shaky legs and clutched the dark-green bottle tightly in her hands. The radscorpion screeched softly and stepped away from the bench to allow her to resume her position. 

With a shaky exhale and trembling fingers, she unscrewed the cap and poured some of the oil into the palm of her hand. It smelled weird and was probably way too old to be useful for anything  _ close _ to resembling cooking. 

Then she reached out for his cock again and smothered the wet, sticky substance over his head, a soft gasp escaping her as he hissed and instinctively pushed into her hand. The oil quickly got massaged into his skin, and so, she added more, and more, and more, until his head and some of the shaft were completely slippery and covered in oil. It glistened faintly in the dim light and was actually... quite enchanting to watch, the way his cock jerked and twitched as she touched him. 

When she deemed her work on his cock sufficient, she laid down on her back on the bench and poured more oil into her hand, this time to apply it to herself. It was, thankfully, a comfortable temperature, and the more oil she rubbed into her cunt and the surrounding area, the more she relaxed. This wasn’t  _ ideal, _ but Hell, when had sex with a giant radscorpion ever been ideal? 

As she touched herself, there might even have been some very real pussy juices leaking down her thighs, not just oil. 

She willingly turned over on her stomach, legs spread and head bent slightly forward. Her breathing was still quick, and she couldn’t bring herself to relax a hundred percent - this was just too foreign and unexpected. 

Taylor didn’t get much time to think, however, before she felt the massive, flared head of the radscorpion’s cock part her outer lips. His head was warm and slippery, but it still felt impossibly big. There was only so much that cooking oil could do. 

“ _Så sker det sgu_ _,_ ” she whispered and closed her eyes, forcing herself to slump against the bench in an attempt to relax. 

Then he pressed forward, slowly pushing the head into her, and Taylor gasped loudly and bit her lower lip, clenching her hands into fists. Oddly enough, it wasn’t as painful as she had thought it was going to be; clearly, the oil did its job as a lubricant. By no means was it comfortable, oh no, but it was more bearable than she had expected. 

Her cunt stretched around the massive head and, when that was seated inside her, the shaft. She breathed quickly, almost panting, and there was a sweat on her brow. It was an intense and strange sensation - her body stretching to accommodate him. The pain was dull yet somehow sharp, and she was trembling all over as he gradually pushed deeper inside her. 

Soon after he had penetrated her, she could feel him meeting resistance as he tried getting deeper. Her hymen, no doubt. Taylor gritted her teeth and gave an almost imperceptible nod, granting the radscorpion permission to break it. 

She knew now that she was going to lose her virginity, and she was going to lose it to an  _ animal, _ a giant radscorpion. It was a bizarre thought, but oddly enough, she found that she didn’t mind. Not when it was him. He might be an animal, but he was also a friend, and that triumphed over anything else. 

In that moment, Taylor knew that she wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to take one of the most precious gifts she had to offer - her virginity. It was the oddest of realizations, and it made her already galloping heart beat even faster, maybe even skip a beat. A smile breached her lips, and a couple of tears sprung into her eyes. Not because she was in pain, but because this was so emotional. 

The pressure on her hymen increased, and the radscorpion put a giant pincer on her forearm, silently asking if she was sure, if he could continue. 

“No one else than you could do this,” she whispered, voice brimming with warmth. She was surprised to see how much control he gave her, how much he actually cared for her pleasure and/or pain. It was very touching, and this was the moment she found herself relaxed and pliant on the bench. 

He really did care for her. He really did see her as his friend, his equal. 

She nodded again and braced herself, couldn’t help tensing in anticipation of the pain she expected. She felt his heavy, heated gaze on her and turned her head to look at him, the smile still on her lips. 

Then she felt him pull slightly back, the head just barely inside her, before he shoved himself deep into her. As deep as he could, however - the hymen was stronger than she had expected, and so was the pain. She screamed, and even though her body jerked, she didn’t move out of the spot. She had a feeling he wouldn’t let her, anyway. 

He pulled back again, slammed forward, battered against her hymen. Taylor gritted her teeth and let out a pained whimper, and she felt her core tighten. She had expected him to pull back once more, but instead, he pressed insistently against her, his wide and flared head snug against her hymen. She whimpered again and bowed her head further, trying desperately to relax. 

With considerably more pressure, and another hard thrust, her maiden-head finally broke, and she let out a wail of pain. Her hands clenched into tight fists on the breeding bench, but she managed to relax a sliver more. The pain wasn’t  _ as _ intense as she had expected, surprisingly, but she still didn’t exactly  _ enjoy _ it. 

As her hymen tore, Taylor felt a shudder go through her and something warm and thick slide down her thighs. She arched her back to see, and two things almost caused her brain to short-circuit. One being the massive cock that was, somehow, buried deep inside her. Two being the warm and thick fluid seeping down her thighs - blood. There was quite a lot of it, and it was a wonder she was still standing, although, admittedly, her legs were trembling something awful. 

“Fucking Hell,” she whispered and breathed deeply, letting out a chuckle of disbelief at the bizarre situation she was in. She was officially no longer a virgin. She had lost her virginity to a freaking radscorpion! How crazy was that?! 

The pincer on her arm shifted a bit so that the claws touched her hand, and she unclenched the hand to turn it around and let her fingers trace the faint ridges and bumps on his claw. 

She realized he hadn’t moved in quite a while after he had broken her maiden-head, and she squeezed his claw gently. 

“Y-You can move,” she said softly. The radscorpion hissed quietly and shifted a bit on his legs before he began pushing deeper into her, and since her hymen no longer stood in the way, she could draw a sigh of relief and just focus on the faint traces of pleasure. As time went by, the pleasure slowly but steadily intensified, even as her cervix was forced open to let in the radscorpion’s massive cock. 

When the tip of his cock pushed into her womb, Taylor cried out, and her cunt automatically clenched around him to make him hiss again, this time louder. The pleasure that had been building in the pit of her stomach instantly dropped, and she was left with intense pain as the radscorpion pressed deeper inside her. 

“I take it back, don’t move,” she whispered and laughed breathlessly, making a face. Sensing that she was only half-way serious, he clicked his mandibles in a series of short, rapid clicks and leaned firmer against her, no doubt in an attempt to soothe her. To his credit, though, he didn’t move any further. She breathed deeply and focused on the smell of him - earth and something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but which stung her nose slightly. Inhaling his scent and feeling the weight of him, Taylor managed to relax once more, and she gave a short bob of her head. 

“Go, but be gentle with me, your cock is huge,  _ and _ it’s in my fucking womb,” she mumbled and leaned against the breeding bench under the weight of him. He clicked his mandibles again and pulled slightly back, the tip of his cock catching on her cervix, and then he pushed forward again, burying himself to the hilt inside her. 

Taylor gasped and grit her teeth, clenching her hands and closing her eyes tightly. 

“Fucking hell,” she growled again and hung her head. Her legs shook, and it was good that she was leaning against the breeding bench, otherwise she would probably have fallen to the floor in a heap. 

The radscorpion began grinding against her. He moved his body in shallow, gentle thrusts, and as time progressed, Taylor relaxed again. She even began enjoying the pain that came with the thrusts and the penetration of her womb. She became almost shamefully aware of how wet she was getting, and the slide of his cock became easier and more natural the wetter she got. The pain gradually subsided, and eventually, she found herself moaning softly with every move of her partner. 

That is, until he pulled all the way out of her womb and cunt, and drilled all the way inside her again, fucking her cervix anew. 

“Fuck! Christ, can you give a girl a warning,” she snarled and clenched her hands again, but forced herself to relax as he began thrusting in earnest. 

Soon enough, pleasure began building in her stomach again, and Taylor couldn’t help but reach between her legs to touch herself like she had a few days before. She could feel her lips stretch around the massive cock, and her clit throbbed even before she touched it. As she did, however, she moaned loudly and pressed her forehead against her other arm, rubbing the throbbing bud slowly in small circles. The pleasure spiked, and she let out a soft gasp and couldn’t help but buck herself back against her lover, eager for more, even as he fucked her cervix and womb. 

The radscorpion hissed and thrust faster, and Taylor was thrown off her rhythm. 

“ _For fanden da også_ _,_ ” she cursed and sent the radscorpion an annoyed glance over her shoulder. Not that he cared, of course - he was somewhat busy, and he kept thrusting into her, hard and fast enough that the teeth rattled in her skull. With a lot of work, and even more time, they eventually found a rhythm that worked for both of them - him fucking her and her touching herself like mad. Her fingers rubbed her clit in sharp circles, and short puffs of air left her wide open mouth. 

“Yes,” she whispered breathlessly when she neared her orgasm, pleasure fogging over her brain and making her hump back against her lover like a mindless animal. 

“Yes, yes yes yes,” she continued and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, fondling herself faster as she could feel her core tighten. “Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop!” 

He didn’t, of course.

Instead, as if he could sense her quickly approaching orgasm, he leaned in over her and fucked her viciously. Taylor cried out again, a beautiful sound of pain and pleasure in one combination, and her cunt fluttered as best it could with the huge cock inside as she came. 

Feeling light as a feather, and as if all tension ebbed out of her, Taylor furiously rubbed her clit, moaning and panting like a proper whore. She vaguely felt him reach climax as well, spurting thick ropes of hot cum straight into her womb, and the knowledge that he was coating her insides with potent cum made her come again, even though she hadn’t even finished her first orgasm yet. 

Time seemed to come to a stand-still as this happened, and her mouth was wide open while her eyes were closed, pleasure making her shudder and tremble all over. The radscorpion, she realized, hissed loudly and pressed hard against her. His cock throbbed, and another few strings of cum ended deep within Taylor, making her moan shakily. 

“Jesus,” she whispered and laughed breathlessly, slumping against the breeding bench. “You’ve got a lot to give, huh? Then again, I suppose it’s been a while...” 

He let out a deep, rumbling hiss and pulled out a few seconds later. The motion was accompanied by a wet ‘plop’, and Taylor moaned as a dull ache settled in her cunt. As he pulled out, she felt several things; one, disappointment that she was now empty. Two, a stream of fluids seeping out of her well-used pussy and down the inside of her powerful thighs. Three, her heart skipping a beat. 

“You really know how to treat a girl.”

He made the same deep, rumbling sound again and slumped against her, smothering her against the breeding bench and making her laugh breathlessly. 

For a minute or two, there was silence in the breeding room. The only sound was that of their breathing returning to normal. When he had come down from his high, the radscorpion pulled back and lowered himself to the ground again, his many eyes watching Taylor intently. She turned around to face him, a smile ghosting over her lips. 

“Thank you,” she said with warmth in her voice and crouched down to kiss him between the eyes. He chirped softly and closed them, only opening them when she pulled back. 

They shared a long glance before he scuttered away, and Taylor caught herself looking after him, still with the smile on her face. 

Then she wobbled out of the room and to her own bed. As she laid down, she couldn’t help replaying what had just happened, in her mind, and she felt giddy and elated. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor awoke the next morning and felt oddly refreshed and ready for the day. She stretched on the bed with a soft moan, her muscles popping. As she swung her legs over the edge, she became aware of something green and slimy on and between her legs. 

“ _Hvad fanden_ _,_ ” she mumbled with a voice thick and hoarse with sleep. She didn’t think before she put her fingers in the sticky stuff. Though it was mostly dry, it had an evergreen colour and coated the insides of her thighs in a thin, slimy layer. 

Then it clicked - the radscorpion’s cum. It had seeped out of her after their little session and was no doubt the culprit. 

With a dopey grin on her face, Taylor slowly made her way to the radscorpion’s nesting room. She knocked on the doorframe and leaned against it as she watched him get up and ready. 

“I would like some hot water for a bath,” she said, and he hurried over to her. He sniffed her between the legs and made a high-pitched chirping sound, making Taylor chuckle and stroke his rough hide.

“Yes yes, I know, you made a thorough mess of me.”

He clicked his mandibles and sniffed her again before scurrying towards the boulder, moving it out of the way, and leaving her locked in and alone again. 

While she waited, Taylor cleaned the house with what little remedies she had available. This was also a good time to think about what had transpired. She had had sex with a giant radscorpion - and she seemed to be fine with this. It had hurt, yes, but she had heard that any kind of first time would hurt, and thus, she wasn’t too worried about the pain and the blood. It was normal to bleed after your first time... right? 

This, coupled with the fact that she didn’t seem to miss her boyfriend  _ too _ much, made Taylor wonder... if anything was wrong with her. Did she prefer the radscorpion to her boyfriend? She wanted to believe that the answer was a resolute ‘no’, but a tiny, tiny voice nagged at the back of her mind, saying that she didn’t  _ want _ to go back to vault 111, or to Sanctuary Hills. 

Taylor shook her head and scrubbed at a specially stubborn piece of fat on the kitchen counter with an old, no doubt useless, sponge. 

“That’s absurd,” she mumbled to herself and turned her head to look at the boulder. “I am, essentially, a prisoner here. It might be that he’s kind to me, but he is still my captor.” 

It took her a second to realize that she had spoken about the radscorpion as a ‘he’ and not an ‘it’, but when the realization set in, she dropped the sponge and clasped her hands over her mouth, as if she had just uttered a particularly nasty swear word. 

Shaking her head vigorously, as if foolishly believing she could rattle the truth away, she sank to the floor and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

She might be fine, physically, but it seemed her mind was far behind. 

She still sat like that when the boulder was moved to the side, and the radscorpion entered the house, hoisting a barrel of water above its head. He rolled the boulder back in place and hurried to the bathroom where he emptied the barrel into the bathtub. 

Taylor was right on his figurative heels, not wanting to face the feelings or thoughts spinning around in her head. 

A nice, warm bath would be good. 

The radscorpion left her in peace as she bathed, for which she was very grateful. Slowly dragging her bathing cloth over her arms and legs, she was deep in thought. 

She was in way over her head. 

When she was done with her bath, she emptied the tub and dried herself off before walking into the living room. She couldn’t see the radscorpion anywhere and figured he was in his nesting room. Quietly walking to the doorway, she peeked into his nesting room and found him sound asleep in his nest. 

She couldn’t help it - a small, but warm smile settled on her lips as she watched him. She even leaned her head against the doorway and observed him for a few minutes before she quietly sneaked back to her own room. 

She was  _ definitely  _ in way over her head. 

In the following days, Taylor did her best to forget that she had even entertained the idea of preferring the radscorpion to her boyfriend. She did her best to forget that this was her destiny - being caught and holed up somewhere, with a giant radscorpion as her captor and guard. She did her best to forget that her first time had been with said radscorpion, and that she had actually enjoyed it. 

That was probably the most shameful part - that she had liked it. Yes, it had hurt, but somehow, in some bizarre, obscure way, that had just made it all the better. Taylor didn’t know what that said about her, and she preferred not to find out. 

In an attempt to forget about what had happened that fateful night, Taylor did her best to bond with her captor. She figured that maybe that way, she could be released back into the Commonwealth and go back to Sanctuary Hills and vault 111, to her boyfriend. 

She wasn’t sure how developed his brain was, but since he understood what she had been saying so far, she figured it was at least well-developed enough that she didn’t need to teach him what different words meant. 

They could almost have entire conversations. It was a bit one-sided, given that he couldn’t talk, but only click and chirp, but Taylor found that she was happy to have someone with whom she could talk about everything and nothing. Someone who wouldn’t - openly and vocally - judge her. 

Her mother had been nice, and so had her friends, but they also had their own opinions, something they were very vocal about. In Sanctuary Hills, there was only one correct opinion, and that was that of her mother. 

Here, there was no pressure of being ‘right’, or being ‘pretty’, or always doing the right thing. There was no one to please, and no one to scold her. 

It was... liberating, in some weird way. She liked it. 

Taylor and the radscorpion grew closer and closer as the days went by. She hated to admit it, but she didn’t hate or resent him as she had in the beginning. It wasn’t like she  _ loved _ him, either, but... he wasn’t that bad. 

In the lazy mornings, Taylor had more than once entertained the idea that she  _ could _ grow to love him, given time. Of course, such preposterous thoughts were hastily whisked away when she felt more awake. It was no good to dwell on those thoughts - who knows what they could develop into, if she thought them too much or too often. 

Yet... Taylor sometimes found her gaze lingering whenever she looked at him. Sometimes she even bit her lip while doing so. 

One day - night - Taylor was in her room, on her bed, and there was a metaphorical itching between her thighs. She hummed and snaked a hand down to touch herself. It wasn’t until she was well and truly wet that she realized that she wasn’t  _ quite _ alone. It was only because his stinger scraped against the doorframe that she even noticed him. 

Taylor turned her head and looked at the radscorpion as her fingers slid in and out of her pussy. She wasn’t yet out of breath, but when she spoke, she purposefully let her voice drop. 

“Hey there,” she whispered, warmth in her voice, and pulled out her fingers to instead stroke her swollen clit. Her fingers were soaked, as was her pussy, and they slid over the throbbing bud so easily. 

He clicked his mandibles softly, uncertain of what he should do. 

“You can watch,” she hummed, “or you can join. The choice is yours.” She knew it was a bad idea to invite him onto her bed, but at the moment, she couldn’t care less. 

He chirped and shuffled awkwardly by the door for a couple of seconds, then he took a hesitant step further into her room. 

“Getting a better view?” she teased and moved around so that her legs were over the edge of the bed, and her glistening pussy was facing him. “Here, let me help you.” When she changed her position, he clicked his mandibles again, this time louder, and took another step, less hesitant. 

For a moment or two, they gazed into each other’s eyes, and then he fully entered her room and moved to the bed. With a gentle gasp coming from her lips, Taylor scooted back to give him space. 

It wasn’t easy to coordinate who went where, but they made it work - Taylor with her legs in the air and ass by the edge of the bed, and the radscorpion standing on his hindlegs, with his soft belly resting against her. There was something not quite so soft that touched her, however, and she let out a shaky moan. She knew it was his cock, and she was horny enough that she just wanted him to fuck her like he had  _ that _ time. 

“Come on, big guy, what are you waiting for?” she asked quietly and rubbed her ass against his cock, making him chitter and chirp. “You won’t get much more of an invitation than this.” 

The radscorpion clicked his mandibles and angled himself so that the flared head of his cock pressed against her former-virgin hole. She gasped, then cooed, and angled her hips a tad further downwards to make the wide head rub over her wet lips. 

“That’s it, just push in, I’m ready for you,” she whispered and reached behind her head to grab the mattress in anticipation. 

It almost seemed like they shared a sweet and intimate moment before he leaned forward and, with a single, slow thrust, forced his cock inside her. 

“Oohhh, fuck!” she gasped and craned her neck, fingers tightening in the mattress. Her pussy widened and stretched to accommodate him, and although it was painful, it was also so good. The pain was less persistent than the first time they had had sex, but it was still enough to make her squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lower lip. Or maybe that was because of the pleasure... Nonetheless, a whimper slithered between her teeth when he buried himself in her. 

“Fuck, you’re so big,” she whispered roughly and opened her eyes to look at him. He pulled slightly out while watching her, only to jam his cock deep inside her again, and Taylor let out a hoarse scream and arched her back slightly. Her first instinct was to crawl away from the agony of having her pussy stretched so brutally, but the pleasure coursing through her bid her to stay and take it. 

The radscorpion clicked his mandibles and began moving in deep, hard thrusts that jerked Taylor’s body over the bed. His massive claws were on the mattress on either side of her head, and his stinger swung slowly from side to side. It was an intimidating sight, but Taylor’s eyes were closed once more, so she didn’t get to see it. She focused so intensely on the sensations that washed over her, and she could hardly believe how wet she was. 

Of course, she  _ had _ been masturbating, so it made sense that she was wet, but in the time that he had been here, she seemed to have only gotten wetter. That probably said something about her. But that was something she didn’t care for right now. Right now, she just needed him to fuck her brains out. 

Taylor hadn’t said it, but she might as well have - he slammed inside her again, and again, and again, making her wail and grab the mattress so tightly that her fingers ached. His wide, flared head stretched her painfully, but she loved it, and even found herself encouraging him to continue. 

“Yes,” she whispered, “yes, oh god, yes, that’s so good, please don’t stop!” 

He made a high-pitched sound and leaned down on top of her, reaching even deeper, and fucked her hard and fast. 

“Oohhh, fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” Taylor gasped and craned her neck, wailing pitifully as his cock absolutely destroyed her, hollowing out her insides and making sure that no human male would ever be good enough for her. It was either him, or horses, of which there were very few in the Commonwealth, if any at all. 

His shaft was only marginally more narrow than his head, and the way he fucked her had his head press against her cervix with every single thrust, making her gasp, groan, and grab the mattress even tighter. 

“You’re ruining me,” she whispered and laughed breathlessly. She didn’t even need to touch herself anymore; the pleasure surging through her was enough to make her orgasm. 

“Coming,” she gasped, and her body arched the slight bit that it could with him on top of her, and she whined loudly as she was repeatedly filled with his massive cock. “Coming! Coming!” 

It was a good thing that they were so far away from anyone sentient - her cries were loud, and as he neared his own climax, the radscorpion chirped and clicked his mandibles while drilling into Taylor. 

Her cunt fluttered and milked him thoroughly, and when he came in her, she all but howled and grabbed his massive claws to steady herself. 

“Oh, oh!” she whimpered, and now that she was no longer as horny, his merciless penetration began hurting. She said no such thing, though; she didn’t want to take this away from him. 

He only needed a few more minutes, though, and then he came buckets and buckets in her. He screeched loudly and pressed hard forward to bury himself in her, his head snug against her cervix as load after load of warm, sticky cum landed in her. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, hvor er det godt !” she whined shakily, and a shudder went through her when he slowly pulled out. Instantly, cum and juices seeped out of her, and she felt... oddly empty without his massive cock tearing her insides. 

He let out a shaky chirp and moved down from the bed. Taylor moved up on her elbows to watch him, a loving glint in her eyes. 

Between his legs hung his cock - massive and dripping with her juices and his cum. There was something very different about it, though; it was now barbed. Covered in thick, pointy barbs, it looked monstrous, and Taylor gasped softly and scooted backwards on the bed. 

The radscorpion didn’t seem to notice, though; he was already out of her room and probably towards his nesting room. 

For sure his cock hadn’t looked like that just now, when they had had sex. There hadn’t been that much pain, certainly not enough that she had reason to believe his cock had been barbed during it. 

Too tired, and too fucked-out, to really care much for that, Taylor slumped back against the mattress with a deep sigh and a grin gracing her face. 

Falling asleep like that, happy, dirty, and unburdened, she had no clue as to what would happen the next day. 

The following morning, when she woke up, there was a barrel of water in her room. It wasn’t like the other barrels; this one was lying down against the wall, sawn in half, and steam slowly rose from the water, indicating just how hot it was. 

Taylor yawned and rubbed her eyes before she swung her legs over the edge of the bed to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. 

She didn’t get that far, however. 

When she exited her room, the radscorpion jumped at her. 

Naturally, Taylor shrieked, and she instinctively lifted her hands in an attempt to defend herself. The radscorpion didn’t immediately attack, didn’t immediately try to eat her, but instead grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the breeding room. 

Terrified and confused, Taylor was about to ask what the  _ hell _ he was doing, but all she got out was a squeak when she was forcibly bent over the breeding bench, and then he was over her. His giant body rested against her much smaller frame, and when she tried to wriggle free, he hissed and clicked his mandibles. 

A warning. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” she managed to hiss through gritted teeth, and then she felt his cock against her cunt, making her kick out at him. Normally, she wouldn’t object so firmly, but there was something different about him today. He seemed too assertive and dominant, not to mention she could feel  _ barbs _ on his  _ dick _ , and she wanted no part in that. 

“Let me go!” she growled and tried to wriggle free, kicking out at him again. He didn’t let her go, of course. Instead, he let out a high-pitched sound and pinned her firmer against the bench, and then he forced himself deep inside her. 

Taylor screamed. 

It hurt like a  _ bitch _ , and  _ not _ in the fun way. 

Her hands clenched around the edge of the bench, and her cunt automatically clamped down around him, which only added to the burning, unbearable pain. He didn’t seem to care about her agony, at all, which was highly uncharacteristic. 

“Stop!” she cried out, and a shudder went through her. “Pull  _ out! _ ” she ordered, but her voice had lost all power it might have held. The pain burned its way through her body, and Taylor bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. A whimper slithered between her teeth, and she craned her neck when he shoved himself further into her. It was  _ agony _ , the barbs were tearing up her insides, and she wasn’t wet at all, meaning that the pain doubled in intensity. 

The wide, flared head brutally opened her cunt until it rested against her cervix.

“No,” she whimpered. “No, no no no, please, please don’t!”

The radscorpion didn’t listen. Instead, he ground and pushed against her until the first barbs entered her womb, and Taylor cried out. She made another attempt at getting free by stupidly pushing back and trying to work her way around him.

It was, of course, futile. The only thing it did was make sure that the head of his cock pushed past her cervix and into her womb with an unbelievably painful thrust. 

A wretched sob left her, and Taylor hung her head forward, slumping against the breeding bench and resigning herself to her fate, with tears streaming down her face and fingers gripping the cold, hard edge of the bench tightly. 

“Stop, please,” she begged and sobbed again, but the radscorpion simply forced himself balls-deep in Taylor. She cried out and jerked the slight bit she could in his powerful grip. The barbs scratched up the insides of her cunt and womb, and she could feel a warm and sticky liquid seep down her legs. Blood, no doubt. 

“Please, I’m begging you, stop,” she continued, but it seemed like the more she begged, the more eager he got. 

He pulled back until his head was just in her womb, tugging on her cervix, and then he shoved himself hard forward with a high-pitched screech. In return, Taylor screamed and sobbed once more. Her entire body trembled from the trauma. Her legs wouldn’t be able to hold her up for much longer... 

“Please,” she weakly tried again, “stop, please, it hurts, it hurts so much!” 

The radscorpion clicked his mandibles and began moving in a series of hard, deep thrusts that jerked Taylor’s strong, athletic body over the bench. With each thrust, Taylor cried out, and her cunt spasmed in a futile attempt to push him out. Blood seeped freely from her abused, stretched hole down her trembling legs. 

She gave up on trying to talk him into letting her go. Instead, she just cried softly and prayed that it would be over soon. With how he went at it, though, she had an eerie feeling that this was only the beginning. 

As tears fell from her eyes and wet the bench, and as blood trickled out of her, the radscorpion moved faster and harder, doubling the agony that Taylor went through. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and grit her teeth hard enough that her jaws ached. 

It would be over soon... it would be over soon... it would be over soon... 

She kept thinking this to herself, yet it seemed to take an eternity before his thrusts got deeper and harder, but slow again. Hoping, and silently  _ begging _ , that this was because he was close, Taylor held her breath and prepared herself for the inevitable. 

There was no way she could have prepared, though. 

Not only did his cock throb and pulsate so deep in her, and not only did the barbs scrape against the walls of her womb and pussy, but  _ something _ happened to the base of his cock. She opened her eyes wide and gasped, a choked-off sound, before she registered  _ what _ she felt. 

The base of his cock swelled and grew big, round. It stretched her already full and abused hole even wider, and Taylor whined loudly before breaking into a sob, nails dragging over the hard bench as she arched her back. Her legs spasmed, and she almost fell before she regained control. 

“Please.” A final attempt, a final plea, falling on deaf ears. 

As his cock swelled and forced her to the limit, he screeched, loud and piercing, and thrust hard forward, burying himself and his knot in her cunt while his barbed head bumped against the edge of her womb.

Another scream escaped Taylor, and she tensed, silently begging for this to end. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , he came, and oh, did he come. 

Thick ropes of hot cum shot deep into her, directly into her womb, and Taylor was too exhausted to make a sound, let alone protest or fight. 

She just lied there, gritting her teeth and crying quietly, as he screeched and clicked his mandibles repeatedly, stuffing her so completely full that some of his evergreen cum oozed out of her and mixed with the blood running down her legs and creating a huge pool between her feet. 

Just when she thought he was done and would let her go, she felt a sharp, burning pain on her right buttock. She yelped softly and turned her head. Through a vision blurred by tears, she just managed to see his stinger leave her backside. 

He had stung her. Marked her. 

Taylor was beyond caring about such trivialities right now - she just wanted this to be over. 

They were locked together for way too long, but when his knot finally deflated, the radscorpion pulled out with a filthy, disgusting ‘plop’. Seconds later, Taylor felt his cum run out of her. Her legs were weak and trembling, but sheer anger, coupled with shame and confusion, made adrenaline slither through her veins, and she managed to push away from the bench and awkwardly run to her room. 

Here, she slumped onto her bed and promptly began sobbing. It was loud, and it was ugly, and she didn’t care in the slightest. Every part of her hurt - her legs, her pussy, her cervix and womb, her dignity. Her heart. 

She really thought he cared for her. Guess she was nothing more than stress relief after all. 

Opening her eyes, and barely able to see, her gaze fell on the barrel of water by the wall. Then she looked down at herself. She didn’t want to bathe, but she desperately needed it. 

It was with heavy feet and a sore, throbbing cunt that she made her way over to the barrel. With a whimper, she lowered herself into the still warm water. It felt wonderful against her tense muscles, and she leaned back against the edge, closing her burning eyes. 

If only she could stay here and never have to resurface... 

Alas, the water grew cold, and though she was nearly dozing off, she forced herself to get up from the make-shift bathtub and instead wobble to her bed. She more or less fell down on top of the mattress, and she was out like a light. 

When Taylor woke up the next day, her bed was a mess. Cum and blood - both of which had dried - had left massive spots, and her pillow was wet from tears. She lifted her head from the pillow and sniffled, only now realizing that  _ he _ was in the doorway. Instantly furious, and scared, Taylor turned her back to him and stared at the wall. 

“What do you want?” she mumbled. He clicked his mandibles in response, so slowly and quietly that she could have seen it as an apology if she had cared. 

As it was, though, she simply snorted and rolled her eyes. Didn’t give him a proper answer. 

The radscorpion left when he could sense he wasn’t needed, nor wanted. His steps were slow and, if steps could be sad, they were sad. 

As soon as he was gone, Taylor broke into a sob - as quietly she could, with her hands on her face. She turned on her back and let the tears flow down her face until it felt like there was no more water in her body. 

For about a week, Taylor didn’t leave her room unless she had to use the bathroom, and then only when she had heard the boulder move away and move back in place, so she was certain she was alone. She only ate and drank in her own company, and whenever she heard the radscorpion, she hurried back to her room. 

It was another week later where her captor knocked on the doorframe and let an object clatter to the floor. 

“ _Fuck af med dig_ _,_ ” Taylor whispered, and as if he understood her, the radscorpion chirped quietly and left again. When Taylor was certain he wasn’t close by, she turned on her other side to see what he had dropped. It seemed to be a book. A relatively big book, probably a few hundred pages. 

She sighed softly and, against her better judgment, crawled off the bed to fetch the book. 

“Why the fuck would you give me a book, you big, fat, stinking---” she grumbled to herself, but when she saw the cover of the book, the rest of the words died on her tongue.

It was a book on giant radscorpion mating. The cover was a crude illustration of two such creatures going at it in the middle of a forest. 

“What the fuck,” Taylor wondered out loud and flicked through the yellowed pages until she fell over a chapter with the title, ‘Insemination and Breeding’. Here, there was another crude illustration of a smaller radscorpion being mounted by a much bigger one. 

_ “Studies have shown that if the female of the species is significantly smaller than her male counterpart, she will, most often, not survive intercouse, as the damages done to her physical form will eventually kill her.”  _

With wide eyes and her jaws somewhere in her lap, Taylor continued reading. 

_ “Furthermore, a female giant radscorpion tells the males in the area that she’s ready and willing to mate by showing that she’s on her cycle - meaning, she will present potential mates with a cloth drenched in her menstrual blood.”  _

Taylor slowly lifted her gaze from the book to the doorway, where the giant radscorpion stood again, gently bumping his giant claws together and chirping quietly. 

“You... you didn’t kill me,” she whispered, and the book, loosely held in her hands, slowly slid between her fingers and ended on the floor with a soft thud as she stood up. Her captor shuffled on his many feet, seemingly unsure what mood she was in and whether she was going to attempt to strangle him or something. “You impregnated me without killing me. Did you do that on purpose?” 

He clicked his mandibles gently and nodded. 

Taylor could barely believe it. A creature of this size and power, of this ferocity, had managed to be so careful with the insemination that he hadn’t killed her, even though this very act could  _ kill _ a female  _ radscorpion _ . That spoke volumes and volumes of how much he cared for her - true, it had not been pleasant in any way, shape or form, but he  _ had _ done it without taking her life.

That must have been really difficult for him. 

‘ _ Suppose I could give him another chance,’ _ she thought to herself and sighed softly before kneeling in front of him. He took a few, hesitant steps back but when Taylor didn’t look or act murderous - at least she hoped she didn’t - and he realized this, the radscorpion relaxed and let his stinger fall slightly. 

“I forgive you,” she whispered and slowly reached out her hand to touch his hide, stroking his face tenderly. He clicked his mandibles and chirped softly, leaning into her hand and closing his many eyes. Taylor couldn’t help a small smile. He  _ was _ kind of adorable... 

“I forgive you,” she whispered again and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his head. 

Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his claws and moved them around her frame in a surprisingly gentle hug. Taylor almost laughed; it was such a bizarre gesture coming from a creature that couldn’t be any less human. However, she accepted the gesture and hugged him back, pressing herself against his warm body with a soft sound.

She didn’t want to admit it to anyone, let alone herself, but she had missed his company and the connection, emotional as well as physical, they had had before the impregnation. Now that she had forgiven him, Taylor was ready to move on and rekindle their relationship. 

As if he could sense this, the radscorpion eventually let go of her but took her hand in one of his claws, and led her towards the boulder. Taylor’s heart was in her throat - there was no way he was letting her go, but it seemed he wanted to give her some fresh air. 

With his impressive strength, he rolled the boulder to the side and grabbed her hand again, following her outside. 

It was bright, and Taylor had to close her eyes slightly, and she held a hand in front of her face to try and block out most of the bright light. When she had finally gotten used to it, she gasped and had to sit down for a moment. 

It was just about dusk, and in the horizon, the sun was setting and enveloping everything in its stunning, orange-red light. The air was slightly chilly, but it didn’t bother her. 

Taylor sat down on a boulder and watched the sunset with the radscorpion standing beside her, a claw resting around her waist. He leaned against her and chirped softly, to which she hummed and put a hand on his head. 

“It’s truly beautiful,” she agreed and smiled. 

They sat there for hours, talking about everything and nothing. Ranging from the weather to the current post-apocalyptic situation, they steadily built up the relationship they had had before the traumatic experience. It wasn’t done overnight, but when Taylor began visibly freezing, and when she was back in her warm bed again, their relationship was nearly back to normal. 

It was a few weeks later when she woke up with intense nausea sloshing around in her stomach, and she hurried to the bathroom to rid herself of it. Hunched over the toilet bowl, she eventually managed to throw up. Groaning in between vomiting small pools of stomach acid, she trembled slightly, and her skin was cool, yet warm, and she realized her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

“ _Hvad fanden_ _,_ ” she whispered and sat beside the toilet when she deemed her stomach empty. She ran a hand over her forehead. Feeling clammy and sweaty, she decided to take a bath. The radscorpion had refilled the bathtub the night before, and although the water wasn’t warm anymore, it was better than nothing. 

Sitting in the bathtub, Taylor rubbed her body to get rid of the sweat, and as she did, she noticed something that made her freeze up. 

Her stomach had definitely grown. It was bulging in a way it had never done before. Hesitantly, and more than a bit confused, she stroked the bump, and  _ then _ it hit her. 

The nausea. The bump. The skipped period. 

She was pregnant. 

Pregnant with his offspring. A radscoprion’s babies were growing inside of her.

It should have made her terrified, and it should have made her angry all over again. Instead, she was... just confused. She didn’t think it would be possible to be pregnant with a radscorpion’s offspring. Their biology was so different, not to mention their DNA! It shouldn’t be possible, yet here she was... 

She kept stroking the bump, and she found herself smiling softly as she did. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad... 

As time passed, Taylor’s breasts began growing, and they became heavy and full of milk. She never thought she would be happy about the fact that she wasn’t wearing clothes, but if she had been wearing clothes, she would have been in need of a new set due to the size of her breasts. 

Her breasts weren’t the only thing to grow - her stomach swelled and bulged as time went on, and it didn’t take many weeks before she could barely move. She hadn’t had crazy cravings, as she knew that most women had during a pregnancy, but when she felt a harsh and strong contraction, she knew it was time. 

Taylor hauled herself to the bathroom and with a lot of trouble climbed into the empty bathtub. Here, she breathed deep and hard, hands on her sizable stomach, and whimpered when another contraction hit her. She hooked her legs over the edges of the tub and began pushing. She had absolutely no idea how a pregnancy with a human baby should go, and even if she  _ had _ had an idea, she had a feeling that it wouldn’t help her now. 

“Oh, oh fuck, that hurts,” she whimpered breathlessly and put a trembling hand on her bulging belly as another violent and painful contraction hit her. She stroked the stretched-out skin in an attempt to soothe herself, but it didn’t help. 

“Get out, get out,” she whined and pushed again, but still, nothing seemed to happen. Her breathing got deep and hard, and she leaned her head back against the bathtub, whimpering loudly. Her hands slipped on the ceramic tub, and she realized that her entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

As she pushed, and as the contractions attacked her body with shorter and shorter intervals, she felt  _ something _ move in her stomach. Whatever it was, it rattled around painfully, but before long, it seemed to have positioned itself correctly, because shortly after, she felt  _ it _ start to move down. It felt round, or at the very least oval. 

She felt her cervix open, and Taylor screamed in agony and grabbed the edges of the tub tightly. A second later, the door was pushed open by the giant radscorpion who clicked his mandibles loudly and swung his stinger from side to side.

“Look at--- look at what you’ve done,” Taylor whimpered and laughed breathlessly, though it was cut short by another violent contraction. When it had passed, she pushed hard again and fumbled for her mate’s claw. He let her take it and chirped softly, which was no doubt meant to be encouraging. As she pushed, the oval object moved past her cervix, and Taylor cried out and craned her neck. 

Her cervix had been brutally forced open before, but this time was different, somehow. She felt the muscles part and the object move further down until it rested in her vaginal canal. With sweat dripping down her forehead and tears streaming down her cheeks, Taylor pushed again, screaming until her voice turned hoarse and grating, and then,  _ finally _ , she felt the pressure ease up, and the object clattered into the bathtub. 

She lifted herself up, as she had been sliding down during the birth, to look at the object. It was an egg and was covered in a thick, pale green, gelatinous substance. Breathing hard and heavily, Taylor reached out to touch the egg. The coating was gross, but aside from that, she couldn’t help but feel warmth and adoration towards it, and she stroked her fingers through the light green slime, a tired smile on her face. 

Taylor wasn’t given time to rest, however; the next contraction hit her, and with a whimper, she leaned back against the bathtub once more, preparing to do the whole thing over again. 

As it turned out, there were six eggs in Taylor’s womb. Six eggs came out of her and ended up in the tub while she screamed and cried. When all six eggs had been pushed out, the radscorpion chirped softly and lifted his free claw to bump it against Taylor’s forehead, his clumsy attempt of stroking her sweaty hair. She laughed softly and struggled to sit up to look at her eggs. 

They were all covered in the pale green, sticky substance, not to mention a fair bit of blood, but to her, they were  _ beautiful. _ Her eggs, her babies. 

Observing them, Taylor was overwhelmed by emotions, and she awkwardly positioned herself so she could hug the eggs close to her. She sniffled and closed her eyes tightly, fingers curling in one of the eggs’ coating, and stayed like that until the tears no longer kept coming. 

When she was no longer crying, Taylor sat back against the tub and wiped her eyes. The radscorpion hadn’t moved an inch and still stood by the side of the bathtub, looking at her with his many black, glistening eyes. 

“They’re beautiful,” she whispered with a hoarse voice and a slight hiccup. He chirped and awkwardly stroked her hair with his claw. She leaned into it and closed her eyes. 

“We must keep them warm,” she said softly after a few moments, and the radscorpion nodded. 

On wobbly legs, Taylor got out of the bathtub and gingerly picked up a few eggs while the radscorpion carefully scooped up the rest, and then they walked to his nesting room. Taylor figured that they could make his nest softer, and then they could both help keep the eggs safe and warm until they hatched. 

With utmost care, they lowered the eggs to the ground in the middle of the nest, and Taylor hurried to grab the pillows and blankets from her bed to make the nest more inviting to lie in. 

Having bundled the eggs up in blankets and laid them on the pillows, Taylor curled up around the ones she could embrace, and the radscorpion did the same. It didn’t take long for Taylor to fall asleep, and she slept so heavily she had no dreams. Not that she could remember the next day, anyway. 

When she awoke again, she immediately looked to her eggs, counting them and making sure they were okay. Her mate was already awake and looked at her, his stinger and claws carefully wrapped around their treasures. 

“How long does it take for them to hatch?” she asked, voice coarse and thick with sleep, and the radscorpion clicked his mandibles and waved a claw. Like that made any sort of sense. 

“A day?” 

He shook his head. 

“Two days?”

Another shake of his head.

“Three days?”

Then he nodded, and Taylor nodded back. 

“Three days,” she sighed fondly and caressed the closest egg. It was warm and dry now that the gelatinous substance had been more or less rubbed off by the blanket. 

“Three days.”

The three days passed quickly - Taylor spent most of the time sleeping while her mate brought her food and water. She didn’t leave the nest for those seventy-two hours, but remained by the eggs’ side until the first one began rattling. 

Taylor gasped softly, woken from a light slumber by the sound, and sat up, looking at the cluster to see which egg was hatching. 

“Honey!” she called excitedly and reached for the egg, carefully pulling it into her lap. 

The radscorpion was by her side a few seconds later, chirping and clicking his mandibles. 

“Come on,” Taylor cooed to the egg and gently tapped the shell with a finger. “Come on, little guy, say hi to mommy.” There was a sharp tap from the inside, and then a tiny, tiny claw broke through the shell, and Taylor’s eyes watered. 

“That’s it,” she whispered, tearfully, “that’s it, you can do it, punch through that shell!” 

The tiny radscorpion made a series of clicking sounds and kept pushing at the shell. When no progress was made in a few minutes, and Taylor was worried the little guy might exhaust himself before he got free, she carefully broke the remaining shell so he was no longer confined. 

Sitting with her baby on her lap, Taylor began crying. It was happy tears, of course, and her mate put a claw on her shoulder. She nuzzled it with the side of her face and stroked the tiny radscorpion carefully. He was so soft, his hide not yet developed to be thick and impenetrable, and he was slimy. 

“Hey, little fella,” she whispered and slowly lifted him to her eye-level. He clicked his tiny mandibles and reached a claw up to her cheek, and that was when Taylor began bawling like a baby. “That’s right, I’m your mommy.” 

Then there was another rattling sound from the nest, and she looked out over the cluster of eggs. One of the bigger eggs was ready to hatch. 

Taylor gingerly placed the tiny radscorpion on her mate’s giant claw before she reached for the other egg, pulling that one into her lap and helping her baby come into the world. 

From there on out, the eggs all began rattling and hatching at more or less the same time. Taylor handled it perfectly, taking care of each egg before reaching for the next and helping that one. Six eggs later, she sat with her lap full of tiny, chirping radscorpions while her mate caressed her back and cheek with a claw. Pieces of the shells stuck to her fingers and were strewn all around the nest. 

Her babies clicked their mandibles and reached for her breasts with their tiny claws, and Taylor realized that they were probably  _ starving _ . 

She laid down on her side and let the small radscorpions get close. She was nervous about the prospect of them potentially pinching her nipples with their claws, but she would just have to power through it. These were her babies, of course she could handle a bit of pinching. 

Pinching didn’t happen, though. Instead, they tried to grab her nipples with their tiny mouths, but that didn’t work out. They couldn’t grasp the perky buds, and the nipples were too big for their mouths. 

She tried not to panic when she saw this. If they couldn’t suckle, how would they get fed? How would they get big and strong, and  _ survive? _

Her mate had an idea, though. He scuttled out of the nesting room and rummaged around in the kitchen - cans rattled and rolled onto the floor, pots and pans fell with a loud clatter, and then he returned, clicking his mandibles and with a tray in one of his claws.

“Of course!” Taylor exclaimed, excitedly, and grabbed the tray as he reached it to her. This way, she could milk herself onto the tray, and then her babies could lick it up. It was a brilliant idea. 

Milking herself felt  _ weird _ . She squeezed her breasts firmly, and milk began dripping from her nipples, landing on the tray with soft ‘plop’ sounds. The tiny radscorpions quickly gathered around the small pool of milk and began licking it up. It was working! Thrilled that it worked, Taylor kept milking herself until there was a decent-sized puddle on the tray, then leaned back against her mate, and they watched their babies eat in silence. 

It was hard - if not downright impossible - to keep track of time down here. Taylor didn’t know what day it was, hell, she didn’t even know which month they were in! It didn’t really bother her, but one day, the radscorpion surprised her by presenting her with a present. 

It wasn’t neatly wrapped, and it had no bow, and there was no card, but coming from him, it was a present all the same. 

She had been sitting in the nesting room, playing with the little ones, when she heard the boulder move, signaling that he was home. He took longer than usual to greet her, but Taylor didn’t really pay it any attention. 

Not until he came in and gently grabbed her elbow before hauling her out of the nesting room. 

“What?” she chuckled and stroked his claw. He simply chirped and led her to her bedroom. It had been a while since she had slept in here. Now, with the babies, they all slept in the nest in the nesting room. 

The present he gave to her, however, made her reconsider this. 

Her old bed - literally,  _ old _ \- had been replaced by a much more inviting one. It was clean, and it had a fuckton of pillows and blankets. The mattress looked so comfortable, too. 

She gawked at the bed, then at him. Back at the bed. Back at him. 

“This... why? Why are you giving me a bed? What did I do? No, better yet, what did  _ you _ do?” she laughed and threw herself onto the bed. It  _ was _ super comfortable, and she let out a long, pleased moan. Her back was thanking her. 

She lifted her head to look at him, and he waved a claw and chirped. Taylor frowned lightly.

“I can see that it’s a present, but why? Is it our anniversary?” 

He shook his head. 

“Is it your birthday? Though, why would you give  _ me _ a present if it was  _ your _ birth--- oh! Is it  _ my _ birthday?” she asked excitedly, and he nodded eagerly. 

Taylor took a moment to process this. 

A year. She had lived down here for a  _ whole year. _ That was something to process. During bad and good times, the radscorpion had been there, with her and for her. He had been kind and gentle - most of the time, anyway - and he had given her six beautiful babies. Hopefully more, with time. 

She found she didn’t miss life on the surface. She did miss her parents, of course, but she didn’t really care for her boyfriend. Or,  _ ex _ -boyfriend, she should probably say. There was no way he thought they were still together. Beside, she had her mate now, and while there were sometimes bumps in the road, it was nothing they couldn’t handle. 

Taylor realized she loved him, and that she would happily trade life on the surface to stay with him for the rest of her days. 

This realization made the breath hitch in her throat, and she looked at him with slightly parted lips, a hand on her chest. 

“I love you,” she whispered, almost hesitant, and his stinger began swinging from side to side while he chirped loudly. “I love you!” she repeated in a laugh and threw herself at her mate, who caught her and wrapped his giant claws around her, hugging her tightly against him. She pressed her lips all over his face and laughed softly when he kept chirping. 

As the hug went on, and he rubbed against her, Taylor became acutely aware of the fact that she was getting aroused, and blushed slightly. Her mate didn’t see it, but he did make a sort of sad sound when she pulled back. 

She had gotten an idea. She wanted him to fuck her, yes, but she wanted to try something  _ new. _ And why not christen her new bed, doing just that? 

“Stay right there,” she said with a grin twitching onto her lips, and she kissed his face before all but running to the kitchen where she found a glass bottle of cooking oil. It was the best - and only - lube they had, and while Taylor knew very little about anal sex, she knew that it required  _ a lot _ of lube. And when you thought you had used enough, it was always a good idea to add some more. 

With the bottle in hand, Taylor returned to her bedroom where her mate hadn’t moved an inch. She kissed his face again and got on the bed where she leaned down on her hands and knees and spread her legs. Her mate clicked his mandibles in confusion, and she heard him move his many legs so that he faced her bare ass. With a slightly breathless snicker, Taylor unscrewed the cap of the bottle, and she poured a good amount on her fingers before reaching behind her and putting her fingers on her hole. 

She gasped softly - the oil was cold and slippery - and began touching her tight rim, smearing the oil all over it. Her mate chirped in worry, clearly not understanding what she was doing, or why she was doing it. Truth be told, Taylor wasn’t all too sure herself. She just knew she wanted to give him a present, like he had given her one. 

What better present than getting to take her anal virginity? 

Slowly, very slowly, she pushed in a finger, and she sighed deeply, her free hand clutching the covers. It felt... odd. Not bad, not particularly good, either, just... odd. She let herself get used to her finger’s presence before she began pulling it out and moving it back in. Steadily, as she began relaxing when she found it wasn’t as bad as she had feared, she moved it faster and faster, never hurrying or making it painful for herself. 

Despite herself, and despite having been certain she would  _ never _ let anything go  _ in _ her ass, Taylor began enjoying it. Not on the same level as when she fingered her cunt, but it still felt good. Intense in a different way, full in a different way, even when it was just two fingers now, and she couldn’t stifle a small moan as she began thrusting them. 

Her mate had stopped chirping, was now silent, but Taylor was confident that he had gotten the idea and what she wanted him to do. 

She pulled out her fingers and poured a copious amount of oil over her hole and fingers, making everything slippery and wonderfully slick, and with another moan, she thrust her fingers firmly inside herself, doubling down on the speed and power until she felt confident in adding a third. 

The stretch was good, it was nice, it felt amazing. Through the slight, burning pain, she noticed her cunt throbbing, and she realized she must be sopping wet. 

As she began fingering herself hard and fast, moans and whines spilled from her lips like psalms from a priest. It was wonderfully intense, and she couldn’t  _ wait _ for her mate to take the place of her fingers. As long as he chose not to inseminate her - again - everything should be just fine. 

Taylor pulled out her fingers with a slick sound and poured more oil over her hole, then wiggled slightly from side to side, cooing softly. 

“Come on, sweetheart, come and take me,” she teased and looked over her shoulder. Her mate stood on the floor, seemingly unsure of what to make of the situation. “Come on, my ass is yours for the taking,” she continued and flashed a sultry smile. 

With a slow click of his mandibles, he lifted his body and landed on her lower back. She could definitely feel his cock, and was relieved to find that he wanted this as well and that she hadn’t made a fool of herself for nothing. 

He pushed forward, and while his cock did ram into her, it wasn’t even close to the goal. With a chuckle, she reached behind her to grab the flared head of his cock, and gently let it press against her hole, a gasp escaping her. 

Then, when he seemed to understand that she genuinely wanted this, he pushed firmly forward until her rim gave way, and the head slid in with a fair bit of resistance, but Taylor couldn’t help a wanton moan when he penetrated her. 

“Yes, oh god,” she groaned and buried her face in the mattress, muffling her sounds slightly. He chirped and forced himself deeper in her until she shrieked and held up a hand to signal that it was too hard and fast. He stopped and let her have a breather, and when she felt ready to continue, she lowered her hand again, before reaching for the bottle and pouring even more oil over her hole and his cock. 

That felt loads better, and she moaned loudly when he continued to slide into her, her ass taking all of him with such  _ ease _ . It was intense, much more intense than the vaginal sex they had had, and she felt full in a different way. Not a bad way, per se, just...  _ different _ . 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped and closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself to relax to minimize the pain. Because it  _ was _ painful, but there was also delight, and pleasure, in knowing that she was offering him to take control of her body. Now that he was - almost - balls-deep in her ass, he had access to all of her holes, and Taylor found that incredibly beautiful. 

Moments later, he pushed forward, and her ass swallowed his cock until he rested against her rear. For half a second, it felt like she couldn’t breathe, like she was being torn in two, but when she had had time to get used to the feeling of being so  _ full, _ she signaled that he could move. Slowly. 

And so he did. 

Very slowly, he pulled back, and Taylor let out a long, shaky gasp, clutching the covers tightly. It felt... weird, but  _ good. _ To her, there was something innately humiliating about having her ass taken, but that just made it all the better. Plus, it was like she was taking back the power, and dismantling the humiliating aspect of being fucked like this. 

It made her feel powerful, how easily she could entice him. A little oil - okay, a lot of oil - and a sway of her ass, and he was putty in her hands. It was fantastic. 

“Fuck, that feels good, my love,” she whispered and lifted a hand to grab his claw, hanging on as if for dear life when he began fucking her in earnest. With deep but gentle thrusts, he reached deeper in her than ever before, as there was no cervix to provide resistance, and he hissed loudly whenever her muscles clenched around him. There was no telling if her body tried to drag him in or push him out, but Taylor knew in her heart that she wanted him to go deeper, and harder. 

When they had established that she could handle him, Taylor urged him to continue, rolling her hips and pushing back against him, and he hissed before he drilled hard into her. It felt like the flared head of his cock rearranged her guts as he slammed forward, pushing deeper and deeper until he pressed against her rear once more. 

Breathing shakily, Taylor squeezed his claw tighter and lifted herself, freeing a hand to touch her clit. Electricity surged through her, and she couldn’t hold back a loud, shrill moan when the pleasure spiked and made her convulse around him, which made him hiss  _ again _ and fuck her harder and faster, until Taylor was actively crying out with every single thrust. It was painful, and it was  _ delicious! _

As she fondled her slit and stroked her clit, her core tightened more and more, and it didn’t take long before she was spasming around the emptiness in her cunt and instead milking his cock with her ass. She moaned shamelessly and stroked herself with furiously eager fingers until she was fully done, and then she slumped against the bed and simply let him fuck the living daylight out of her. 

Her body jerked slightly over the bed as he rammed into her, and even though it had only been moments since her orgasm, Taylor felt another one rapidly approaching. 

“Fuck!” she shouted, then whimpered when he thrust particularly deep and hard, his body pressing hard against her rear and his cock throbbing in her. 

He was close, she could feel it. 

“Come--- come on, fill me up,” she whispered and clenched around him again, relishing the high-pitched growl he made, and she snickered. Until he ground against her, that is. This made his cock, already so deep in her, seem to push against her organs, and while she loved the feeling of being taken so deep, it also was a bit worrisome. What if he  _ actually _ did some kind of damage to her? How would she cope and heal? What would she even  _ say _ if she needed medical attention? 

He made the same high-pitched growl, and then Taylor felt him release heavy streams of sticky, warm, thick cum into her ass, and she moaned loudly, then stroked herself faster, panting like a dog in heat, until she came, too, and her squeezing, fluttering muscles milked him thoroughly. 

She let out a string of curses and closed her eyes tightly, relishing the way he rutted against her, desperate to get his seed as deep in her as possible, even if this particular position wouldn’t result in new offspring. She let go of his claw and slumped against the mattress, absolutely loving how much cum he pumped into her. The amount was so copious that it couldn’t be contained by her ass, and it began trickling out between his cock and her ring of muscles. It leaked onto the bed, but Taylor couldn’t be bothered to care about that, at least not now.

Maybe later. 

For now, she was completely content just feeling him rut against her until he had emptied himself and made a thorough mass of her. When he gingerly pulled out, it was with a wet and filthy ‘pop’, and then his cum gushed out of her, and a faint blush swept across her face. 

She tentatively reached about to feel her hole, and her eyes widened, which was, ironically, what her hole was - wide and so open that she could almost press her fist into herself. 

Taylor laughed roughly and slowly laid down on her stomach with a deep, content sigh. He clicked his mandibles and stroked her sweaty back, to which she nodded. 

“Yeah, a bath sounds nice. Thank you, my love,” she said and sagged against the mattress. 

Then he was gone, and the sound of the boulder being moved filled the house, before it was rolled back in place. 

Taylor remained on the bed, drifting in and out of consciousness, until a heavy, warm claw poked her head gently, and she sluggishly turned around to look up at her mate. He chirped softly and gestured to the bottle of water in his grasp, making her smile. 

“Pour it in for me, will you?”

He nodded, and she leaned up to kiss his claw. Immediately when she sat up, she felt more cum gush out of her, and heat rose into her cheeks. 

“Hurry, please.”

He chirped and scuttered out of her room, and then there was the splashing of water being poured, and Taylor got up on trembling legs. 

The trembling wasn’t the worst, however - the pain in her ass was. It was intense and burning, and she gasped when she stood up and had to lean against the wall with a hand.

“Fuck,” she whispered, then laughed softly and slowly, very slowly, made her way to the bathroom. With every step she took, more cum dripped out of her, and more pain bloomed in her rear. It wasn’t until she sat down in the bath that the pain seemed to ease up, and she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, leaning back against the tub. 

She rested in the warm water until it turned cold, and then she slowly got up to dry off herself. The wonderfully warm water had done a lot of good for her muscles, and she felt oddly relaxed when she waddled towards the nesting room to check in on her mate and their babies. There was still pain in her ass, and it  _ felt _ like she was still dripping cum, even if she was  _ sure _ it had all run out of her at this point. 

In the nesting room, her mate was playing with the young ones, scuttering around the room while the young radscorpions chased him with high-pitched chirping and clicking mandibles. She chuckled and shook her head slightly. She watched them play until their babies noticed her, upon which she hurried over to her instead, playfully pinching her legs and toes. 

“Ow, ow, that hurts!” she laughed and cast a glance at her mate who had stopped moving, instead seemed to just admire her with adoration etched into every line of his face. She smiled warmly at him before playing with the little ones as well, squatting down and wiggling her fingers against their tiny claws and cooing to them. They chirped and hissed, and then, when they were tired and had gotten enough of playing, they hurried back to the nest and quickly fell asleep in a bundle of legs and claws. 

Her mate came over to her and bumped his claw gently against her rear. 

“It hurts, but I’ll manage,” she said softly, and he nodded, taking her hand in his pincer. He didn’t do anything further, simply held her hand and looked up at her. The warmth and adoration in his face nearly took her breath away, and she slowly sat down in front of him, hugging his face and letting him hug her back. 

Days passed, and Taylor watched their young ones grow bigger and bigger by the day. She saw them play-fighting each other, hissing and raising onto their hindlegs to appear bigger, before setting in with their ‘deadly’ stinger. 

It always brought a smile to her face. They were growing at a good pace, according to books that her mate had brought her, and that was really all she could wish for. They were healthy and, hopefully, happy, and she hoped she was at least a half-decent mother to them. 

Taylor had no idea how many days had passed since their first experience with anal sex, but she had a feeling it couldn’t be more than a week, when she woke with a wet feeling between her thighs and intense, stabbing pain in her guts. 

She groaned and put a hand on her stomach, squeezing firmly, which didn’t help anything. Waking up enough to realize that this was her period returning, she got up on wobbly legs and stumbled to the bathroom. Bending over the toilet, she threw up from the pain, groaning and spitting whenever a ball of acid had passed between her lips. 

Minutes later, her worried mate stood beside her, a heavy claw on the small of her back, and she offered him a weak smile as she moved two fingers between her folds and presented them to him, soaked in blood and black clots. 

She was ready to become a mother once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
